The present invention generally relates to sealed device components and structures. More specifically, the present invention relates to providing integrated circuit (IC), micro electromechanical system (MEMS), and micro battery structures having one or more components connected by an atomic level electrolytic seal, which can also be a hermetic seal.
Semiconductor devices and other electronic components are used in a variety of electronic applications. ICs are typically formed from various circuit configurations of semiconductor devices and other electronic components formed on and in semiconductor wafers. After completion of device level and interconnect level fabrication processes, the semiconductor devices and electronic components on the wafer are separated into micro-chips (i.e., chips), and the final product is packaged. IC packaging typically involves encasing the silicon chip(s) inside a hermetically sealed plastic, metal, or ceramic package that prevents the chip(s) from being damaged by exposure to dust, moisture, or contact with other objects. IC packaging also allows easier connections to a printed circuit board (PCB). The purpose of a PCB is to connect ICs and discreet components together to form larger operational circuits. Hermetic sealing methods commonly require high-yield bonding methods, and most metallic bonding involves high temperatures. However, for hermetically sealing components of temperature sensitive IC structures, MEMS devices, micro batteries, and the like, high temperature hermetic sealing methods can be unsuitable. Other hermetic sealing methods, including wafer bonding, high vacuum bonding, and fast wafer bonding, are often cost prohibitive.